The Other Woman
by yellow 14
Summary: Sequel to my fic Mistress. Aurore runs into someone she does not want to meet as she leaves the house of her (married) boyfriend.


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: Okay, I must admit that I never really intended to write a sequel to Mistress, but when people asked a plot bunny popped in to insist I write it.

"So you're the latest mistress," a familiar voice said almost calmly as Aurore slipped downstairs. "I was wondering who it was this time."

Aurore's stomach plummeted to her toes and she slowly turned to see Alec's wife Natasha sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Mlle Cataldi, I can-"

"I know full well what you are," Natasha said, cutting Aurore off mid sentence. "I know why you're here. I can even smell his cologne on you and I can see the bite mark on your collarbone. So no lies please."

Aurore stared wordlessly, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Natasha sighed.

"It's always the same with girls like you. You fall in love with him and he takes advantage," she paused and sadly shook her head. "How many times do you suppose I've had this conversation? How many times I wish that this was the last time?"

"I…" Aurore's voice trailed away as she found herself once more unable to say anything. Natasha gestured towards the chair opposite her.

"Coffee?" she asked and Aurore shook her head. "Very well," she paused and leaned across the table to look Aurore in the eye. "I have had this conversation too many times. What's your name?"

"Au-Aurore. Aurore Beauréal ma'am," Aurore replied, her heart racing and her mouth dry. She expected shouting, maybe even violence. Just not this cold dissection, this almost dispassionate discussion over a breakfast table.

"Well Aurore Beauréal, your affair ends today. You will not see my husband any more. You will not sleep with him or even acknowledge him beyond your professional capacity," she paused and gestured to the seat. "You really should sit down. It will make the wait that much easier."

"Waiting?...but…"

"I want to see you tell my husband goodbye for the last time," Natasha told her firmly before giving a sigh. "He didn't even use the Grand Paris hotel for you. It's almost like he wanted me to catch him."

"But…I'm wearing rumpled clothes and-"

"He's seen you naked," Natasha said, abruptly cutting Aurore off mid sentence. "I don't think crumbled clothing is really going to be an issue."

Aurore flushed and stared at the table. Natasha leaned forward.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee? It will give you something to look at instead of my kitchen table," she said and Aurore nodded, not trusting her voice as she felt tears form in her eyes. "You have my sympathies Aurore. But he is my husband and despite his womanising and affairs, I am still loyal."

Aurore sat down and saying nothing and soon Natasha pressed a warm cup of coffee into her hands. The clock on the wall ticked, it's movements suddenly ridiculously loud as Aurore stared into her coffee cup. Tears silently made their way down her cheeks. She knew that this was coming, that sooner or later he would end their affair. Yet still, it hurt.

Her silent brooding was interrupted by the sound of Alec stumbling into the kitchen and suddenly drawing in a deep breath.

"Natasha, I see you've met Aurore. We were just-"

"Having sex on our marital bed," Natasha finished coldly for him as she subjected him to a lethal stare. Under her gaze, he twitched uncomfortably "Your little affair ends today."

"Yes dear," he said meekly, looking at the floor, while Aurore sipped her coffee and stared into her cup. It was still too hot for her to really drink it, but it was better than watching the scene before her. He looked hopefully up at Aurore. "Well…it's been fun. No hard feeling, eh Aurore?"

Aurore slammed her cup on the table and stormed out. They weren't going to see her cry. He might have just broken her heart, but she was NOT going to let him see her cry.

At least let her have that much pride, she snapped to herself.

AN: I'm thinking of maybe a third part to this. What do you guys think? (Also, I have set up a challenges forum for Miraculous Ladybug for anyone who's interested.)


End file.
